The Maidens of Watermaple
"The Maidens of Watermaple" is the seventh episode of the ''Log Horizon 2'' anime, adapting most of Akatsuki's thoughts during the raid about the three days before Operation Capture in volume 6, chapter 5. It aired on November 15, 2014. Synopsis Henrietta goes outside of the Watermaple Consulate in search of Rieze, who had just learned that Krusty had vanished due to Calamity Hearts' flavor text. She finds Rieze at the gates, crying, and learns about what had happened n the morning. She agrees with Rieze to keep the knowledge about Krusty's disappearance a secret due to all the commotion in the city as well as the threat of Minami's spies. Then, Mikakage calls them to tell them about how flavor text was becoming real. With this revelation, Rieze notes how Enbart Nelles' sword Byakamaru was once possessed by a Raid Boss named Lugrius. According to legend, Lugrius was an Ancient hero who was the hero of the Ezzo Empire. However, he was betrayed and killed by Sutu Inaw and turned into a raid boss filled with hatred and vengeance. As that is happening, Enbart Nelles is in the sewers, arguing with himself as Lugrius' hatred possesses him. Aiming to kill the humans that treated him like a dog and had betrayed Lugrius, he manically laughs. Akatsuki walks down the road, thinking about how, if she had obtained Byakamaru, her spite towards Minori could have twisted her into a monster due to flavor text becoming real. As she thinks this, she passes Tatara, who turns to look at the Assassin's back. Meanwhile, Soujiro sits in his guild hall, eating salmon when Nazuna sees him. He agrees to take his hands off the situation and leaves it to the girls. Training Grounds Members of West Wind Brigade, D.D.D, and others gather at a training spot to begin preparing to defeat the murderer. Akatsuki clumsily asks them for help, to which they agree. As the others learn each other's strengths and weaknesses and fight against each other, Akatsuki talks to Yuta and Kozaru about Overskills. They mention Krusty's Hyperion Eye, which allows him to see the HP and status effects of those in his party or raid party. However, given the nature of Overskills, only Krusty could use that one, disappointing Akatsuki. During a training montage, Akatsuki chases Kitsunemaru, but he dodges her attack and Yuta appears behind her, knocking her down. However, she pushes herself up with her dagger and tells them "Again!", which they agree to hesitantly. When they break for lunch, Mikakage give Akatsuki an elaborate bento that both embarrasses and pleases her. Briefing In the Council chambers Rieze Informs the other guild leaders of the new information regarding on Nelles. He is a Person of the Land in possession of Royal Guard Movable Armor. Plus he has the Sword Byakumaru that now has three new powers, in addition to it's normal Blizzard and Cold damage, due to flavor text becoming real. First status Buffs for every additional person fighting. Second a Defense and Attack boost for every person within a 50 meter radius. Third a large HP boost for every person inside the zone. Rieze describes the tactics to be used of small 2-3 person teams, with a total of 24, spread across the city in a net. As she speaks Rayneshia is impressed by her ability to address these senior council members with such confidence. Continuing Rieze asks for a curfew till New Years. When Eins brings up the Movable Armor's ability to teleport Rieze answers that it is Princess Rayneshia's hands. Watermaple Consulate Inside the Consulate Rayneshia is seated at a table Marielle, Henrietta and Rieze are standing across from her. Henriette requests that the Princess in her official capacity shut down the city wide magic circle that powers the Movable Armor. Rayneshia recalls when she asked Kinjo a similar question. He told her that the magic circle could be shut down but it would take decades to reboot it. Bringing her back to the present Marielle tells her that no matter her decision it will not effect the friendship the four women share. Later that night alone in her chamber Rayenshia is still unable to make a decision between friendship and duty. Akatsuki Practicing at night alone, on top of the Log Horizon guild building, Akatsuki is approached by Nyanta.He comments that she is working to hard. She recalls a similar conversation with Shiroe. Next day back at the training ground Akatsuki Spars with Rieze. During a break a pair of young adventures give her a gift. Later Nazuna comments on Akatsuki's small size, that she has always hated, can be an advantage in combat. Two young women rush in to volunteer Shironiji dragging Seine. Henriette remarks to Rieze they now number 24 who in return asks her to take care of the other matter as the 25th member. Again Akatsuki practices alone on the roof of her guild late into the night. Rayneshia visits the training area the next day. While talking with Mikakage Black Forest reminds the young chief it's time for lunch. The princess volunteers to help and tries her best to make rice balls. Although the results look childish Akatsuki chooses one. As Akatsuki eats the princess informs her she made the ungainly rice ball. Continuing to eat she comments it doesn't look like much but tastes good. After lunch Akatsuki looses a training match with Nazuna. Tatara is watching from a roof top when Rieze approaches her. Tatara recalls selling the cursed blade to Nelles. Maidens Gathering her resolve Rayneshia asks Henriette to let her help. Agreeing the adventurer calls her the 26th maiden of Watermaple. Back in her weapon shop Tatara studies the Ringing Blade Haganemushi. In her room Akatsuki is getting ready for battle in new armor. She muses that she has not learned any Overskills, but she if fights with everyone she is stronger. In front of Watermaple Nyanta sends the gathered maidens off on there assigned patrols. As the various pairs patrol the city Nelles Jumps out to confront Marielle and Akatsuki. Akatsuki leaps into battle. Eyecatch Eyecatch2-7a.png|Eyecatch 2-7 (part 1): Chibi Akatsuki Eyecatch2-7b.png|Eyecatch 2-7 (part 2): Chibi Akatsuki with Log Horizon logo and tea. Eyecatch2-7c.png|Eyecatch 2-7 (part 3): Chibi Akatsuki with Log Horizon logo, tea, and red bean bun. Eyecatch2-7d.png|Eyecatch 2-7 (part 4): Chibi Akatsuki with Log Horizon logo, soup, tea, and red bean bun. Eyecatch2-7e.png|Eyecatch 2-7 (part 5): Chibi Akatsuki with Log Horizon logo, soup, tea, red bean bun, and Akatsuki's uneaten meal. Eyecatch2-7f.png|Eyecatch 2-7 (part 6): Chibi Akatsuki with Log Horizon logo and personalized bento box. Trivia *Most of the episode's information was actually either Akatsuki's or Rieze's thoughts during the battle scene. In order to focus on the raid itself in the next episode, they were moved into this episode. *In the anime, Nelles intercepts Akatsuki and Marielle when they are on patrol. However, in the light novel, it's the other way around: Akatsuki and Marielle intercept him as he becomes annoyed over how no Adventurers were around as part of their strategy. Navigation